


Desenrascanço

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desenrascanço, First Kiss, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kissing, M/M, Mischievous Gabriel, On the Run, One Word Prompts, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desenrascanço (Portuguese): the improvisation of haphazard but completely sound solutions or plans at the last minute.</p>
<p>Running from an angry group of men, Gabriel has an... odd method of hiding from them. Not that Sam is complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desenrascanço

“Move those legs, Sam!” Gabriel called over his shoulder.

Sam managed to find the space in his burning, heaving lungs to huff in exasperation, and he surged forward to try and keep up with the archangel. Gabriel’s whooping cackles echoed through the night air as they sprinted down the street, Sam casting frequent glances behind them at their source of their flee. What he saw caused the hunter to widen his eyes and whip his head around to face the front.

“They’re gaining on us!” Sam grunted out as a warning, panting as he struggled to catch up to Gabriel’s speed.

Seriously, with all the junk food and lack of exercise in Gabriel’s newly human life, how the hell was the archangel able to outrun Sam so _easily_?

Gabriel laughed loudly, pointing wildly up ahead.

“Right here, right here,” Gabriel ordered, darting around the corner with Sam right on his heels.

Gabriel threw his hands out as he skidded to a halt and snapped his hand back to stop Sam in his tracks. Sam wordlessly yelled as he flailed in order to not crash into the smaller man.

“Turn, turn, turn! In here!” Gabriel hissed, grabbing the front of Sam’s jacket and yanking him into the alley located sharply to their left.

Sam’s heart jolted. The alleyway open and well-lit, courtesy of the lights glowing merrily above the side-doors of the apartment complex.

“Gabriel, they’ll see us, how—“

“Shut up, and don’t hit me,” Gabriel cut in firmly, wrenching off his khaki jacket and tossing it to the ground, revealing the navy button up underneath.

“What—“

That was all Sam managed to get out before Gabriel’s hands were bunched in his jacket, shoving him against the brick wall, and his lips were swallowing Sam’s responding gasp.

Sam’s eyes stretched as wide as they could, stiff with shock. His quivering lungs were desperate for him to take a breath, but he was frozen. He couldn’t move or breathe because _Gabriel was kissing him_.

But then through the haze of bewilderment, Sam heard the tell-tale signs of rapid footsteps clapping against the sidewalk, getting closer and closer, and Sam lurched forward. He pressed his lips insistently against Gabriel’s, swiping his tongue inside of the archangel’s mouth when Gabriel moaned, and oh _shit_. Sam curled his arms around Gabriel’s waist, and sank even deeper into the kiss as Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his neck.

The footsteps slapped against the pavement, stuttering to a halt literally feet away from them. Sam stiffened but continued to kiss Gabriel as if his life depended on it, his tongue muffling the tiny noises of pleasure vibrating from Gabriel’s throat and shooting warmth down Sam’s abdomen.

“Where’d they go?!” a voice growled.

“Couldn’t have gone far,” another deeper voice answered, “Come on!”

The footsteps started up again, taking off further down the street. Sam and Gabriel waited until they grew faint and eventually disappeared in the evening air before they finally parted, their choppy and heavy breaths intermingling, their lips brushing together with every pant.

Sam stared down at Gabriel, a whirlwind of conflicting emotions rattling in his chest.

“Um…” Sam breathed, gulping down air and throat thick.

Gabriel smiled shakily up at Sam, removing an arm from around the hunter’s neck to pat at Sam’s cheek.

“That was a little too good to not explore later,” Gabriel huffed with a promising wink and smirk as he backed out of Sam’s embrace, leaning down to pick up his jacket. Before Sam could distinguish the feeling of mourning for the loss of contact, though, Gabriel reached forward and took Sam’s hand in his own. “But right now, we gotta run.”


End file.
